


Maybe It Was Meant To Be

by thekindyousave



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindyousave/pseuds/thekindyousave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qh0BwuxHRAg">video</a></p><p>The kisscam is focused on me but my boyfriend is being an asshole so can I kiss you, instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It Was Meant To Be

Bucky still has no idea what he’s doing here. Sure, everybody likes a Mets game, the excitement, the greasy food, the screaming with thousands of rabid fans. He would actually get to enjoy some of it if Brock weren’t being an asshole.

“Babe, did you see that?” He asks for what it seems like the tenth time, only to get his hand shrugged off.

“Don’t be a bother, Bucky, I’m busy.” 

So Bucky leans back on his seat, a frown on his face, and ignores everyone cheering around him. 

“Hell of a game, huh?” 

Bucky turns to his other side and meets the most beautiful set of eyes he’s ever seen. He takes his time to stare up and down at this man because _how is he real_. He probably has a good few inches on Bucky, and he’s wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows (showing _very nice forearms_ , Bucky notices). He rakes his eyes up, over shoulders that are impossibly wide, and moves up to a soft smile and… blush? Is this dude blushing because Bucky was checking him out? _That’s not nice, your boyfriend’s right next to you_.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I hope we crush ‘em.” A not so subtle coughs comes from behind him and Bucky shoots this stranger an apologetic smile before turning to Brock and leaning on his shoulder.

“I didn’t bring you here for you to flirt.” Bucky winces, but doesn’t move.

“Wasn’t flirting, baby.” 

Brock doesn’t reply and just gets back to his phone. 

***

After three more innings, Bucky moved back on his seat, away from Brock, completely done with trying to make some kind of conversation happen between them. Brock wasn’t interested in baseball ( _or in you, for that matter_ ,his brain offered), and just wanted to parade him around in front of his buddies, who had been wondering why _his boy_ hadn’t shown his face in the last few weeks. 

So after his hellos and his stupid bashful smiles directed at those big pile of rippled muscles Brock called his friends, they’d gone and found their seats and Brock had buried his nose in his phone and hadn’t opened his mouth except to snap at Bucky about flirting with that guy.

Right, that guy.

Bucky turns, a soft smile landing on his lips. To his surprise, the guy answers with the same smile and knows better than to speak out loud and let Brock know they’re communicating. He arches an eyebrow in question, though, and Bucky just shrugs, rolling his eyes, playing it off as easy (which, with Brock, it never was.)

Bucky gets itchy, being so quiet, and he needs to know this guy’s name, so he goes for a last resort. He stretches his index and middle finger in both hands and knocks them together sideways, two times. _Name?_

The guy visibly brightens, and, clearly holding back a laugh at Bucky’s desperate way of communicating, signs S-T-E-V-E. He points at Bucky. _You?_

Bucky spells out his name, albeit more clumsily than Steve, and smiles. 

_You sign?_

_Not so much. Best friend’s deaf. He taught me some._

Steve nods thoughtfully, still smiling. Bucky feels like if he doesn’t stop, he’ll take his heart with him when the game ends. _You’re good. Mom’s hard of hearing, so I learnt how to sign when I was a kid._

 _What a nice son_ , Bucky signs, and Steve’s bark of laughter surprises him after not making any sounds for so long. He turns his head quickly to see if Brock heard but he’s still not paying attention, so he looks back at Steve who looks clearly apologetic. 

_Oops?_

Bucky tries to fit his fist in his mouth to hold back his laughter.

***

After a few minutes of silent conversation, where Bucky had to embarrassingly ask Steve to slow down about three times because he was getting too excited and Bucky was getting lost (and he did repeat himself, slowly, patiently, and Bucky was pretty sure he was already in deep shit), they look away from each other to instead focus on the big screens, the infamous kiss cam already going around. They zoom in on the regular, middle-aged couples who make a show of their kiss, some fratbro who kisses his beer, and a couple of tiny kids who hug and give each other a peck and Bucky can’t help the sound that escapes him.

He’s in the middle of nudging Steve with his elbow for laughing at him (yeah, he’s a sappy idiot, been one his whole life) when he realizes the camera’s zoomed in on him. Bucky panics for a split second before leaning on Brock’s arm.

“Babe, look, the camera’s on us! We have to kiss.” Brock shrugs him off, not even looking at him for a second. “Brock, look, they want us to kiss!”

“Fuck off, Bucky, really, I’m busy.” 

Bucky leans away, hurt, and his gaze locks with Steve’s. Steve, who is huge and beautiful and adorable. Steve, who took the time to sign with him because he couldn’t talk out loud because of his asshole boyfriend. Steve, who’d patiently slow down his hands with a soft smile so Bucky would understand everything he said.

Steve, who Bucky barely knows, but is staring at him with concern. Sincere concern. 

It only takes Steve a second to see where Bucky’s thoughts are going and he shrugs.

Bucky shrugs, too, and quickly leans in, pressing his lips to Steve’s. His hands stay on his chest, keeping the kiss chaste, but Steve’s own cradle his cheeks, his thumb softly stroking his skin, and Bucky forgets about every single thing around them. He lets out a breath and parts Steve lips with his tongue, drinking in his scent and taste, not wanting to break the spell.

That is, until he hears an indignant scoff behind him. 

“Bucky, what the fuck!”

Bucky breaks the kiss and looks down with a sigh. His eyes move briefly to glance at Steve before he turns, his face set in a scowl. “Fuck you, Brock. I’m done.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You heard me. Get yourself another toy.” He faces Steve again, with a tentative smile on his lips. “Wanna get out of here? _Please?_ ”

“Hell, yeah.” Steve stands up and wastes no time in taking Bucky’s hand and running off, the people’s cheers still chasing after them. Only when they’re out of the stadium do they stop running, hands on their knees and awkward chuckles as they struggle for breath. Steve sobers up faster.

“So, that was, uhm-”

“Yeah, sorry, man. He was being an asshole- he is, he _is_ an asshole, and I wanted to shut him up for good. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or-

“Bucky,” Steve cuts him off with a hand up. “Slow down. You don’t have to apologize.”

“I don’t?”

“No, you don’t. I was very close into knocking some sense into his ass.” Bucky laughs, wholeheartedly, like he hasn’t in a while. 

“Now _that_ would’ve been quality entertainment.” He’s moved closer to Steve without noticing, some invisible magnetic pull working through him. He looks up at those beautiful eyes, sparkled with mischief and merriment, and he looks away before he does something stupid, like singing Marry You while dancing along.

“So, listen, I know you’re the forward out of the two of us, what with kissing me without even knowing my last name and all, but-” Steve lets out a chuckle. “Would you let me buy you a cup of coffee?”

“Yeah?”

Steve looks at his feet, bashful, before staring at Bucky from under his eyelashes. _Goddamn_. He could get used to that stare. “Yeah. It’s Rogers, by the way.”

Bucky offers his hand for a handshake, smirk wide. “Barnes. First giving me kiss me eyes and then buying me the cup of coffee, and not the other way around? I have a feeling you’re a menace, Rogers.”

Steve snorts ungraciously and shook his head. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had to upload this three times because I kept hitting the wrong keys and going back to square one.
> 
> This is just, ugh.  
> I don't know what it is about Stucky that I feel nothing really comes to me in terms of writing. It's not like I spent everyday weeping about them, right? jfc.


End file.
